Azimo's Adventure
by Nic'sim87
Summary: This is about Azimo an Abysmal Knight with a peculiar personality and his many many friends. As he and said friends travel the many roads of Midgard in search of something to do...
1. Helping Cathy

a/n : Ragnarok Online Rules!

**Azimo's Adventure**

Meeting Cathy, Killing Baphie, Darkie, n'Hewey, then trampling Alfie...

Azimo an Abysmal Knight was wandering around Roker Coast in search of an unsuspecting victim. He was out on a quest in search for a companion, an excuse, a hostage, someone to protect him from the bad MVP hunters out in the World hunting him for the sole reason that he was an MVP, a monster, an almost immortal monster. He Azimo the one and only MORTAL Abysmal Knight in the land of Midgard was the only Abysmal Knight that has never ever been beaten in battle had a problem; he accidentally lost all his supernatural powers in a bet. The bet being that he, an Abysmal Knight with a soft spot for novices, could kill a novice without a second thought. Unfortunately after being called a coward and various other names he gave in betting that he could and temporarily losing almost all his powers in the process. While traveling around Midgard he had already encountered countless possible victims all of them having a certain flaw. Those going solo recognized him as the monster that he's supposed to be and ran away, while those others out there tried to kill him. So he was stuck walking and traveling the world which is what he has been doing for the past twenty-five years. After the first five years walking and running around can become quite boring, sometimes he even wished that someone had already ended his life.

Somewhere along The Roker Coast a young acolyte was wondering around asking everyone she met if they could tank her. No such luck for her. No one not even those chivalrous knights bothered to help her. After seeing how much damage she could inflict upon a poring they all said no. The poring, the one creature in Midgard that even a baby could kill with ease, she Cathy the acolyte, could barely do anything to the porings that they didn't even acknowledge her existence. Even her fellow religious workers wouldn't help her.

BUMP-

"Oh sorry miss. Are you alright? Here let me help you" Azimo said as he held out his hand to the acolyte after he had bumped into her accidentally.

Cathy grasps his hand, " Thanks, yeah I'm alright." Then she starts walking away looking depressed for some reason unknown to Azimo.

"Wait." Azimo says to the girl.

Cathy stops walking "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright? Cause from where I'm standing you look kind of depressed."

"Huh. Yeah. I'm alright." She starts walking again.

"Miss I don't think you should be walking alone."

"Huh? What do you mean sir?"

"There is a rumor that there's a dark monster creeping around this place. If you want I could accompany you?"

"Are you sure? How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't just leave me as soon as you see how pathetic I am."

"Me leave a pretty girl like you? Never. I swear it on my oath as a knight of Glast Heim."

"Knight of Glast Heim?"

Whoops…I wasn't supposed to say that…yep I wasn't supposed to say that...-

"I didn't know Glast Heim had knights"

"WHAT! You mean to tell me you've never heard of the Dark Knights that roam Glast Heim everyday and every night searching for victims to torture and kill!"

"Nope. I'm new to this adventuring thing. Besides no one seems to like to stay with me for very long. You're actually the first person to actually say more than two words to me for some time"

"You poor little dear. Come on I'll tank you. I'll even prove to you that you're not as pathetic as you think you are."

Azimo hold out his hand to her again. She grasps it. Then he creates a warp portal to his hometown Glast Heim.

Glast Heim, a graveyard, an old ruin of a graveyard. The only residents being the undead, the dead, and the deadly. Azimo and Cathy reappeared right smack in the middle of upper Glast Heim right beside the entrance to the ballroom of Glast Heim castle, where all the raydrics and MVPs liked to hang out.

"Cathy I want you to wait here for just a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok Azimo."

Azimo walks through the doorway into the ballroom and confronts or rather asks a favor from his Immortal friends.

"Please Baphomet? Just this one time? Please?"

"Well…Just this one time…hmm…let me think about it a moment." Baphomet says.

"Come on Dark Lord. She's just an acolyte."

"I don't know…hmm…" Dark Lord says.

"Hey Hewey just this once pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Just this once?" Hewey the Abysmal Knight asked.

"Yup!"

"Why not. Ok I'll do it." Hewey said.

"Fine might as well." Baphomet said as well.

"What does it matter, but remember Az you owe me a bar of chocolate next Valentine's for this one."

"Yes! Thanks guys. Don't forget to leave some good loot."

"Go get her already." The three said in unison.

Outside while Cathy was waiting a party of 2nd jobbers arrived.

"Hey acolyte what are you doing out here?" a knight asked her.

"I'm waiting my friend to come out of that room" she said while pointing at the direction of the ballroom.

"Girl, your friend must already be dead by now. That room's filled to the brim with the strongest monsters in all of Midgard" a rogue said.

"He swore on his oath as a knight that he won't leave me"

"Suite yourself" a hunter said to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Cathy" Azimo said as he came out of the room unscathed.

"What took you so long Azimo?"

"Huh me? I had to clear out all the raydrics out of the room so that I could help you train."

"H-h-hey. Y-y-you're an Abysmal K-k-knight" one scared looking and trembling priest said.

Azimo was just wearing his Black knight outfit without his helmet but still to most experienced adventurers he still looked like an abysmal knight.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN! ITS GONNA KILL US ALL!" the party of 2nd jobbers started screaming while running for their lives.

"Azimo why were they running?"

"No reason. Don't mind them. Let's go in Cathy."

"Ok" Cathy says then follows Azimo into the room.

Upon entering the room Cathy is suddenly attacked by Baphomet, Dark Lord and Hewey. On impulse Cathy just swung her mace around hitting all three MVPs and knocking them out cold otherwise known as temporarily killing them, just as a party of MVP hunters enters the place. But before they could even make a sound they were quickly silenced by Azimo and his big broadsword.

"Cathy you can look now."

Opening her eyes once more the sight before her shocked her. Slightly stunned she couldn't believe what she had done. She had actually beaten three MVPs all by herself, when she herself couldn't even harm a poring. Just as this information struck her she fainted.

THUD-

"Oh great she fainted. Might as well take her to Geffen. Alfred should have a spare room I can put her in." Azimo puts all the loot in Cathy's bag and carries Cathy all the way to Geffen on his Black PecoPeco.

In Geffen

"ALFRED! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Azimo shouted into the entrance to underground Geffen.

"You didn't have to shout so loud Az. So whatcha want?" Alfred a Doppelganger asked.

"I need a place to stay."

"That all?"

"No. Also a place for my companion. She apparently fainted after knocking Bapho, DL, and Hewey out."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh. Alfie you want to wake the whole city up?"

"No but still, that little thing? You gotta be kidding me."

"ok ok ok, so she had a bit o'help."

"Oh well what the hell come on then. I got a place beside the tool shop."

"Thanks Alfie I owe ya one."

"No big. Ya don't come across one o'those thing everyday."

"One o'those whats?"

"Cute unconscious girls."

"I swear Alfie if you lay a finger on Cathy I'm going to show you what it means to feel pain."

"Calm down Az. I won't do no such thin to her. How bout you change her clothes while I watch. We're almost there anyway."

"Alfie one more comment like that and I'm letting Martini here trample you."

"Fine, fine I'll leave you alone with her to do as you please with your precious patent"

Azimo then jumped of Martini his Pet and let him her trample Alfred.

"Ouch… Ouch… Ouch…. Ouch…. Ouch…. Ouch….my ribs…. Ouch…my back…hey not there… Ouch…how am I supposed to have kids now… Ouch"

"Martini you can stop now. Don't worry Alfie they'll heal after all you are immortal."

"Yeah, yea, yeah. We're here. Just go look for an empty room dump her on the bed, see to it that she's comfy then join me for a drink. K?"

"Sure thing." Azimo did just that then the two friends drank till dawn.

NEXT CHAPTER-


	2. Finding Cathy

Morning of the next day, Cathy wakes up and wonders as to where she was and how she got there. She stands up and walks around the room, finding her bag intact she decides to change her clothing, but upon opening her bag she finds extremely rare loots in it. She thinks that it might be possible that she might have the wrong bag, even though it has her name sewn onto it. She starts to panic and pace, and then out of frustration she screams.

Downstairs once hearing the scream Azimo and Alfred jump up, not even feeling any sort of hangover from getting themselves dead drunk last night, ran upstairs to the room where Cathy was supposed to be sleeping in.

"Cathy what's wrong?" Azimo asked her.

"Yeah Acolyte what's the prob?" Alfred asked her as well.

"Azimo where am I? How did I get here? Where's my bag?" Cathy asked calmly.

"This is my house. By the way I'm Alfred, but you can call me Alfie." Alfie answered.

"Cathy you fainted after defeating three MVP monsters. As to your bag it's on the chair." Azimo added.

"Yeah. I still don't get how one acolyte could **kill three MVPs**. It sure **IS** a mystery to me." Alfie said.

"See Cathy I told you. You're not so pathetic at all. Just don't try to do that again. Ok?" Azimo said.

"Ok. So when do you start tanking me, Azimo?"

"Once we get out of Geffen. If that's alright with you?"

"Ok. But can I have some breakfast first?"

"Sure Cathy, I'm sure I can cook up something in my kitchen." Alfie answered.

After eating breakfast the three of them, Azimo, Alfie and Cathy, started there journey by Azimo and Alfie tanking Cathy in the Kobold area. Cathy being an almost inexperienced fighter just kept bashing her mace away at the little dog like creatures. After a total of fourteen days of killing kobolds the party came across a rather peculiar sight. A knight and a blacksmith were fighting over a yellow colored gem. So upon seeing this Azimo just sat down on the grass pulled out a bag of popcorn and ate. Alfred just got tired of watching two idiots fighting over something that he himself had an entire vault of in his home in the oldest part of the Geffen underground. Cathy unlike the two tried to stop the useless fighting. Accidentally getting herself hit by a bowling bash from the knight. Upon seeing what happened to Cathy, Azimo drained his bag of popcorn then warped the two idiots to the deepest part of Glast Heim's dungeons. Alfred then healed Cathy using his heal clip.

"Cathy are you alright?" Azimo asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Don't worry Azimo. I'm alright thanks to you guys."

"Phew. Glad that's over. Stupid of them really fighting over a worthless rock." Alfred said while picking up the rock and handing it over to Cathy.

"Huh? What's this?"

"An emperium." Azimo answered.

"Oh. Ok. Can we go somewhere else now?" Cathy asked them.

"Sure where do you want to go?" Alfred asks.

"Uhm…How bout Prontera?"

"Prontera it is then." Azimo said as he opened a warp portal to Prontera.

Reappearing in Prontera, Cathy rushes of in some seemingly random direction. Azimo and Alfred decided to split up to search for their missing friend. Azimo had the misfortune to run into three whole guilds of MVP hunters. And so began another duel to the death for him. He may not have had all his powers but at least he did have a heck of a lot of blue gems.

"Warp one to Izlude!" Azimo opens a portal below a bunch of fighters to Izlude. The bunch of fighters land in the Izlude Marina.

"Bowling Bash!" another group of fighters get hit, "Warp two to the Pyramids!" the group fall through landing right in front of an Osiris reading the newspaper.

"Magnum Break!" another group gets incinerated. This might give the resurrecting priest a boost in sales.

"Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash! Bash!" twenty-eight fighters get knocked out.

"RETREAT!" one guild master shouts, the rest follow his example and retreat.

Azimo then just starts running as well, but of course in the opposite direction returning to his search for Cathy.

Alfred was having better luck. He had just run into a golden armored knight whom he recognized as the Golden Thief Bug in his human form. Who decided to help Alfred in his quest in finding his acolyte friend in the sea of people. Deciding to take a short break the two sit beside the fountain in the middle of the city and just talk.

"So Alfie how've you been doing?" Daisy the Female Golden Thief Bug Knight asked her long time friend.

"Alright I guess. Being what I am gets kind of boring after awhile."

"So what's your relationship with this acolyte we're looking for?"

"Cathy? She's someone I've been tanking. She's actually a peculiar little thing. She somehow convinced Az to help her."

" Well Az is kinda weird himself ya know."

"Oh yeah. Well I guess she's just the center of attention in this journey me and Az are on."

"What sort if journey?"

"A journey to…to…to…to do something different I guess."

"Say when we find this Cathy you think I can come along?"

"Sure. Why not? We could use another knight in our party."

"Alfie you know you're not a knight yet."

"I know but ya know what I mean. Come on let's continue the search."

Cathy on the other hand was in Sanctuary the Pronteran Church. Talking to her brother, Byron, a Priest.

"Cathy you must be joking. You can't have killed three MVPs all by yourself. Its just impossible." Byron said to his sister.

"But its true. I have a witness."

"Really where is this witness little sis?" just as the question left his lips Azimo entered the church along with a tired Alfred and a smiling Daisy.

"Truly. It was quite a hilarious sight really." Azimo said.

"Azimo! Finally. I thought you'd never find me." Cathy said.

"Who are you exactly?" Byron asked.

"The name's Azimo."

"I'm Alfred, but you can call me Alfie."

"And I'm Daisy."

"So Azimo is it true what my sister says?"

"Yup. Baphomet, Dark Lord and an Abysmal Knight named Hewey. Knocked out cold in one swing." Azimo said.

"Then there were the Kobolds, two whole tribes wiped out in two weeks." Alfie added.

"Ok I've made up my mind."

"What do you mean brother?"

"I'm going with you Cathy."

"Ok." Cathy said.

"Well If you're coming we might as well share a little secret with you. I am Azimo…"

"I know who you are already."

"No you don't now let me finish. I am Azimo Abysmal Knight of Glast Heim."

"I am Alfred. One of the many Doppelgangers living underneath Geffen."

"I am Daisy. One of three Female Golden Thief Bugs living in the sewers of Prontera."

"Ok…" Byron faints.

"Come on guys lets take him my house." Daisy says.

"Ok" everyone else agrees.

Next Chapter-


	3. Cathy Catching Pinky

Morning of the next day had arrived. Byron, Cathy's brother, finally woke from his faint. Unlike Cathy he woke not acting surprised at the very least, he just wondered where he was. He was in none other than one of the many sewers under Prontera. Culvert the home of the thief bugs. So after waking up Byron grabbed his things left beside his bed on a chair and left his sleeping quarters and went off in search of his now comrades.

His comrades; Azimo, Alfred, his sister and Daisy, were all waiting for him outside the entrance into Culvert. Azimo was leaning against a tree thinking of what they as a party were going to do that day. Alfred was sitting on the ground playing with a bunch of rocks. Cathy was up an apple tree looking for apples, while Daisy was polishing her golden armor.

Slowly Byron emerged from the entrance and asked "So what do we do today?"

"Well…" Cathy said.

"I dunno." Alfred said.

"I don't really care" Daisy said.

"I don't think you guys want to know what I just thought of." Azimo said.

"What is it Az?" Alfie asked.

"Well I was thinking.." Azimo started.

"Wow he can think." Daisy sarcastically said.

"Shut up Daisy. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…Wait where was I again?" Azimo said.

"You were saying 'Well I was thinking…'." Cathy said.

"Oh right. I was thinking that maybe we could have a little contest." Azimo said.

"Please elaborate, enlighten, explain to us what in the name of Hel are you talking about." Daisy said.

"For the rest of the day we could all go jellopy hunting." Azimo said.

"Jellopy hunting?" Cathy asked.

"Jellopy hunting!" Byron said.

"Yeah we can finally do something stupid for a change." Alfie said.

"Shut up Alfie." Daisy said.

"Here's what we'll do. We go out and gather as many jellopies as we can find, and the person or group who has the most jellopies wins." Azimo said.

"What's the prize gonna be?" Byron asked.

"Uhm…"Azimo said.

"I know!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What is it?" they asked her.

"Whoever wins gets to chose the prize. Be it another jellopy or a pet mastering. How bout it guys?" Daisy said."

"That's fine with me." Azimo said.

"Me too!" Cathy said.

"Me three!" Byron said.

"Alright with me!" Alfred said.

"Let's go!" Daisy said and rushed of in the direction of the poring islands, with the rest of the group tailing behind her. The group arrived at the desired location, which was filled to the brim with jellopy carrying porings, poporings and drops.

Alfred, being the doppelganger that he was, shifted into a wizard and started casing Lord of Vermillion all over the place, roasting and toasting the jelalatin like creatures in the tens.

Azimo even without the aid of his trusty steed, Martini the black pecopeco and sometimes horse, ran all over the place using his bowling bash and magnum break skill, doing area effect type damage to the little creatures, yielding dozens of jellopies each time.

Cathy, being more confident than before just kept whacking any of the creatures that came her way.

Daisy, being a knight just did what Azimo was doing, using her swordswoman and knight skills on the terrifyingly cute creatures, getting the desired effect of exploding gelatin like things, and crispy looking jell-o.

Byron, being the priest that he was decided to try preaching the good news to the little guys while trying his best to steal their jellopies from them.

This poring family bashing continued for over eight hours until all of a sudden a whisper boss and a bunch of ghostrings appeared, and started attacking the hunting party.

The fight ended no sooner than it had began, the monsters upon recognizing who they were attacking vanished or rather ran away in a puff of smoke. In the end also leaving Alfie as the contest winner, collecting a total number of ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine jellopies.

"So Alfie what do you want?" Azimo asked.

"Hey Cathy what would you like?" Alfie asked Cathy.

"Hmm…How about a BIG pink Poring?" Cathy said.

"Ok a Mastering it is!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Great now we have to go mastering hunting." Daisy said sarcastically.

"Guys how do we tame a mastering?" Byron asked.

"I dunno." Azimo said.

"…" Daisy.

"Hmm…" was all Alfie could say.

"How bout we try taming a poring and feed it all our jellopies until it becomes a mastering?" Cathy asked.

"Great idea sis! Now all we have to do is find some unripe apples and some porings…" Byron stated.

"One problem guys" Azimo said.

"What?" they asked him.

"We nuked all the porings here." Azimo answered.

"Oh…" they say and /swt.

"Now what?" Azimo asks.

Cathy wanders of for a few minutes, and comes back with a BIG surprise.

"Hey guys don't worry I found one that already likes me." Cathy said.

They turn towards Cathy, and see the mastering standing behind her.

"I think…" Azimo starts.

"He says he can think." Daisy repeats with as much sarcasm as the first time.

"You think what Az?" Alfie asks then looks at his friend who has apparently already fainted.

"Great now he faints." Byron says.

"Hey Mastering I think I'll name you Pinky. Ok?" Cathy says to the mastering. Who starts to bounce up and down on the ground.

"Alright. So what do we do tomorrow?" Cathy asks.

"Let's wait for tomorrow Cathy." Alfie yawns.

"Zzz…tom…o…rrow…Zzz…" Daisy says.

"oh well ok. I'll just open a warp portal around us so that we don't get attacked while we sleep." Byron says then absentmindedly open a portal under them transporting them to under the Payon bridge.

NEXT CHAPTER-


	4. Chasing Cathy 1

When the group awoke the next day they found themselves very wet. All thanks to Byron. One must never open warp portals when one is sleepy. The only one of the group who woke up dry was Cathy since she slept on top of Pinky. Azimo woke spluttering cursing complaining and thrashing about trying to dry himself off. Alfred just stood immediately up then transformed himself into a clean and dry looking swordsman. Daisy after waking up changed into her MVP cockroach form and let the water just slide of her. And last but not least Byron woke with half his body covered in mud since he landed in a mud pit.

"Good Morning People! Need help getting out from down there?" a Payonese girl shouted from atop the bridge the group woke up underneath.

"Sure. Just throw down a line and we'll be right up." Azimo shouted back.

So the Payonese girl throws down a rope while holding onto one end. Azimo catches the other and then helps his friends climb up the rope. Pinky being quite huge had to be tied into a bundle and pulled up. Azimo was the last one to reach the bridge. Being the last one he was the last one to notice the crowd that had gathered wanting to know why of all places to sleep the group chose to sleep under the bridge. Alfred explained that originally they were Poring hunting and fell asleep in a clearing but Byron their Priest friend cast a warp portal before nodding off. So the Payonese people welcomed them to Payon and let them to their own devices.

"So guys, what do we do today?" Cathy asked her friends.

"I dunno." Azimo said.

"Whatever you wanna do Cathy." Alfie answered.

"Anything's fine by me." Daisy replied.

Pinky just bounced around them bored.

"How bout we visit Payon Cave. Go undead hunting?" Byron suggested.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cathy asks.

"Not really considering who you have with you to help you train there." Azimo stated.

"Then its settled then. Payon Cave it is." Alfred said.

So the group then walked of towards Payon Cave. Finding the cave in the midst of the Archer Village, the party stocked up on supplies. Ranging from potions to random items that might just come in handy. Once done they entered the cave. The monster of said cave had quite some bad luck, being the recipients of the numerous whacks that came from the swinging arms and legs of Cathy and company. Corpse after corpse after corpse fell victim to the relentless attacks of Cathy and her friends. Then all of a sudden they finally reached the lowest level of the cave. They also came face to face with a pissed off Moonlight Flower. The petit fox maiden carrying her bell stick blindly attacked Azimo. Azimo in turn instinctively pulled out his sword and defended himself. Alfred and Daisy had also accidentally found out that they were surrounded by countless angry Sohees, ninetails, and other undead creatures pissed at the fact that their eternal slumber had been disturbed by a group of beings that all looked like they were all mortal which of course not all of them were. Pinky and Byron were running after Cathy who had numerous Soldier Skeletons running after her as well. Watching from the sidelines eating popcorn were a couple of amused Khalitzburgs.

a/n: I guess no one is fainting in this chapter I am a bit distracted so in all this time I have only come up with close to 600 words sorry. Will add to chapter soon as I find inspiration. 


End file.
